LEDs are solid state lamps that use semiconductor material, instead of a filament or neon gas, to emit light. When compared to traditional incandescent light bulbs, LEDs offer a number of advantages. For example, because LEDs operate on low voltage and consume less power, they are less expensive to operate and generate significantly less heat than traditional light bulbs. Also, because LEDs are of solid state design, they are more durable and less likely to break than traditional bulbs. Another advantage of LEDs is their long life. Some LED lamps can operate for up to 100,000 hours, compared to about 1500 hours for a standard filament light bulb. Moreover, LEDs are environmentally friendly, contain no mercury and produce no electromagnetic emissions. Another advantage is that a single LED bulb can produce many different colors without the need for colored coatings or lenses.
In view of their numerous advantages, LEDs are being used in many applications where fluorescent or incandescent lighting was previously used. For example, LED lighting is frequently being used to replace older incandescent lighting in swimming pools, spas, water features (e.g., decorative water falls), along pathways or walkways, and the like. In some instances, the replacement LED lighting may include different colored LEDs or multicolor LEDs and a control device that is programmed to cause the LEDs to emit light in a number of different lighting schemes (e.g., light shows using different colors and/or patterns of emitted light). Such LED lighting control devices typically have a user interface, such as a dial or selector on the face of the control device, for example, to allow a user to select a desired lighting scheme from a variety of pre-programmed lighting schemes.
Some such LED lighting control devices are also capable of being controlled remotely via a hard-wired or wireless Internet connection. To control an LED lighting control device via a wireless internet connection, a user runs a web browser on a smart phone or the like to remotely control the LED lighting control device, which must be connected to the Internet. The LED lighting that is controlled by the LED lighting control device is hard-wired to the LED lighting control device. Typically a panel, or outlet box, that is installed in the pool/spa area has multiple control devices for controlling various systems or devices that are in the pool/spa area. One of these control devices may be an LED lighting control device that controls the LED lighting.
There are disadvantages to controlling the LED lighting control device via a wireless Internet connection. One disadvantage is that if the Internet connection is lost or is otherwise unavailable, the LED lighting cannot be remotely controlled using a web browser on a smart phone or similar device, which can be problematic if the user is at a remote location and cannot physically access the panel or outlet box that contains the LED lighting control device. Another disadvantage is that Internet services are not available in all places, and where they are available, a monthly subscription fee typically must be paid to maintain the service. Yet another disadvantage is that if the panel or outlet box was not Internet-ready at the time that it was installed, which is typically when the house was built, it is difficult to retrofit the panel or outlet box with an LED lighting control device that is configured to be connected to the Internet. As indicated above, the panel or outlet box typically includes multiple control devices and associated wiring and electrical circuitry, which can make adding such an LED lighting control device difficult or impossible.
A need exists for an LED lighting system that is capable of being wirelessly and remotely controlled without the need for an Internet connection. A need also exists for an LED lighting control device that is capable of being remotely controlled to allow a user to remotely and wirelessly control outdoor LED lighting without the need for an Internet connection.